Major Conflicts (2020-2150)
Disclaimer: This article is only loosely based on fact. 21st Century *'World War III- '''After Vladimir Putin, Xi Jinping, Rodrigo Duterte and Kim Jong Un found the Pacific Alliance of States, NATO launches an offensive on the nuclearized North Korea. WWIII ends with NATO eliminating the PAS and Islamic Empire, and reinstating the rule of the United Nations and creating the Neo-Islamic Caliphate. *'World War IV'''- WWIV started after India is cheated out of a man aboard the Unity I, the first manned rocket to Mars, they create a resilience movement against the Prime Five; the nations that cheated India, namely China, Russia, the European Union, the United States, and Canada. This marks the first alliance of Hinduism and Islam between India and Pakistan since India declared independence. The war ended after the United States sent a nuclear warhead to Mexico City. *'World War V'- After the United States launched the first nuclear missile, Mexico retaliated, forging an alliance with Russia and Gran Colombia to fight back. After Russia destroyed Washington, D.C. with a nuclear warhead, Mexico, Gran Colombia, and the United Oceanic States all withdrew, and offered to help rebuild the White House. Russia was soon forced to surrender. *'World War VI'- After Russia was betrayed by its allies in World War V, they began refocusing on space militarization with Operation Supernova. Soon, a Russian warship sent a X-NH, an Extraplanetary Nuclear Warhead, at the American battle command starship the USS Quincy Adams. The attack was followed by a nuclear war that almost destroyed the planet, before several new nations founded to merge resources. 22nd Century *'The Martian Revolutionary War'- As nations began to establish state-funded colonies on Mars, the colonists began to feel distant from their rulers. So they declared independence from their respective nations, and bonded together to form the Martian State. The nations that owned them, desperate for the Martian resources, sent small legions to settle the conflict. The Battle of the USS Van Buren was the final battle of the war, and ended with Fleet Admiral McGivney granting the colonies independence. *'The Iranian and Jovian War- '''When the International Coalition for Space Travel established the Juno Program, sending colonists to the Jovian moons, several citizens of the Kingdom of Iran were accidentally killed in several accidents. Blaming the ICST for foul play, the Shah Esarhaddon I declared war on the Coalition, and received support from the Jovian League of colonies. When the Jovian Armada destroyed the Interplanetary Senate Station in Earth orbit, Mars declared war on the Jovian League. The war ended with the defeat of the Iranian Kingdom and the dissolution of the Jovian Military Armada. *'The Battle of New York City'''- The Battle of New York City was a single battle, fought for two years between the United States of America and the American Spacefleet. Determined not to create a civil war, neither side revealed their motives, and no states officially joined. When the battle ended with what is believed to be a failed coup against the government, the Spacefleet backed down, and all militants involved in the coup resigned. The city was destroyed, but was rebuilt under the new name of Nova City in 2144. Category:Space Wars